


campfire song song

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: Peter woke up to the smell of soup drifting through the air. He felt a lot better. Coherent, even.He yawned and stretched his arms out, rolling over on the couch. Tony heard him moving around and rushed over to Peter with a concerned look in his eyes. He had a wooden spoon in his hand and an apron draped over his front.“Wow, aren’t you just the housewife of Pepper’s dreams?”orPeter is sick and Tony is there to help.





	campfire song song

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for #15: campfire on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

May brushed Peter’s sweaty curls away from his forehead, pressing a kiss on his flushed cheek.

“I’ll be back soon,” she said softly, “Please, Peter, call me if anything gets worse.”

“Mmph,” Peter groaned, rolling over on his side and pulling his blankets further over himself. May switched the lamp in his room off, quietly leaving.

“Love you,” she said, shutting the door with a soft click.

Peter curled himself into fetal position, content to stay there all day.

Sadly, his stomach had other ideas.

The dart from his bedroom to the adjourning bathroom had zapped all the energy out of him. Even after he had thrown up, last night’s dinner painfully churned in his abdomen. The cool tile floor felt nice on his face, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care about how much bacteria was probably covering the bath mat that he had placed his head on.

He clutched his gut and laid there for so long that he slipped into a restless sleep. His sick brain came up with muddled, weird things while he was unconscious. He dreamt that he grew six arms and had a friend who lit himself on fire.

An uncertain amount of time later, the sound of Tony’s voice brought him back to the land of the living.

“Peter, buddy, where are you?” Tony called softly into the seemingly empty Parker residence. He had a brown paper bag in one hand and a plastic grocery bag in another.

Peter groaned quietly in response.

Tony knocked on his bedroom door. “Are you decent?”

“Yes,” he croaked.

Peter heard the turn of the doorknob and the soft thud of Tony’s footsteps on his carpet. In his dash to the bathroom, he had left the door wide open. He fell privy to Tony’s pitying gaze, concern written over the worry lines on his forehead.

“Hey, Underoos, let’s have you sit up.”

Peter made a small effort to sit up, but his body ached too much to do it on his own. Noticing his struggle and discomfort, Tony dropped the bags on the ground and slid his hands under Peter’s armpits, lifting the boy up and leaning him against the wall.

Peter put his head back, eyes looking to the ceiling. “This fucking sucks,” he groaned.

“Yeah, I’m sure it does,” Tony replied, placing his cool hand upon Peter’s forehead,  
“You’re really warm, Spiderling, let’s get you some medicine.”

“Don’t work,” he grumbled.

“Cho made it just for you and your freaky fast metabolism.”

That got a small smile out of him before his face fell. “Won’ keep it down.”

“I got something for that, too,” Tony reassured, digging around in the brown bag.

“Mrs Cho mus’ really like me ‘cause she makes me all this stuff,” Peter said after he swallowed the small pill that Tony placed on his tongue.

“Yeah, she really does, kiddo,” Tony said, standing up and opening the cabinet under the sink. He reached in and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the cold water. He kneeled down next to Peter, wiping the sweat and grime off of the kid’s face.

“I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Why don’t we sleep in your room?”

“M’ sheets are gross.”

“How does the couch sound?”

“Fine,” Peter mumbled with a small wobbly nod, “I probably can’t get there, ‘hough.”

“I can help you, bud.”

“Okay.”

Tony helped Peter up with an arm around his waist, walking him to the living room. Peter laid down carefully as Tony slid pillows under his head and laid a blanket over him.

“I love you,” Peter said as his eyes fell shut.

Tony fondly tilted his head. “Love you too,” he whispered, pushing Peter’s curls behind his ear.

* * *

Peter woke up to the smell of soup drifting through the air. He felt a lot better. Coherent, even.

He yawned and stretched his arms out, rolling over on the couch. Tony heard him moving around and rushed over to Peter with a concerned look in his eyes. He had a wooden spoon in his hand and an apron draped over his front.

“Wow, aren’t you just the housewife of Pepper’s dreams?”

“He’s alive!” Tony cheered, “The sass is back!”

“That it is.”

“How’re you feeling, kid?” Tony asked as Peter sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

“Five out of ten.”

“That’s a lot better than this morning. Would you like some food?”

“Nah,” Peter said, shaking his head.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll try to eat, then.”

Tony returned with a porcelain bowl of chicken noodle soup. It was wrapped in a towel because it was still fairly warm. He carefully placed it in Peter’s lap, before starting towards the chair opposite the couch.

“Sit with me?” Peter asked hesitantly.

The corners of Tony’s lips upturned, but he didn’t respond fast enough.

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to get sick or whatever -”

Tony shut him up by turning back and sitting next to him. Peter smiled quietly as Tony took the remote off of the arm of the couch and turned the TV on.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Uhm if it’s okay, Ben and I used to watch that one episode of Spongebob with the campfire whenever I was sick.”

“Done,” Tony nodded.

“They’re in the drawer beneath the TV,” Peter said, pointing to the cabinet, “It’s a DVD, season 3 episode 17.”

Tony placed the DVD into the player and retreated back to the couch. Peter had already placed his empty bowl on the coffee table.

“Hungry, huh?”

“Mhm,” Peter nodded, scooting closer towards Tony and curling into his side.

As Squidward told Spongebob that it isn’t camping if it’s in his front yard, Peter took Tony’s hand and placed it in his hair. Tony shook his head fondly and caraded his fingers through the matted curls.

“Here comes the best part, Mr Stark! You have to sing it with me.”

Tony playfully rolled his eyes as Peter sat up a little bit, tilting his head in time with the melody.

“_Let’s gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song - Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song - And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you’re wrong - It’ll help if you just sing along!_” Peter gestured excitedly at Tony.

“Bum, bum, bum,” Tony smiled.

They finished their song in a lot of excited shouts and belted lyrics from Peter. Not long after the episode was over, Peter was softly snoring in Tony’s side.

* * *

“Where’s Peter?” May asked as she unlocked the front door and stepped in, placing her purse on the table.

“He’s asleep in his room,” Tony said, folding the corner of his book and shutting it, “He’s feeling a lot better.”

“Good,” May nodded, switching on another light to chase the nighttime darkness away. “Thank you so much for coming here and taking such good care of him since I couldn’t get work off today.”

“It was my pleasure, Mrs Parker.”

She snorted. “I highly doubt that.”

“No, it really was. We watched Spongebob and he slept. A lot.”

May tilted her head at the mention of Spongebob. “Campfire Song Song?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, his eyes lighting up.

The two of them took a second to take in how their lives had gotten to this point. Tony, never one to let silence settle, spoke once more.

“You’ve got a pretty great kid, May.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
